


A Grave Under An Oak Tree

by Lightning_Zombie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Canon Compliant, Canon Death, Gen, I think??? if im remembering the arcs correctly lmao, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Swearing, With a few of my own headcanons because I’m a nerd, also the timeline might be fucked because my brain rotted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29770611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightning_Zombie/pseuds/Lightning_Zombie
Summary: Techno should’ve seen Wilbur’s death coming, really.That’s doesn’t make it hurt less.---Phil and Techno get into an argument in the aftermath of Wilbur's death.///Rated teen for swearing.
Kudos: 9





	A Grave Under An Oak Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops, I wrote angst again. I wrote this at 3am before a 9am lecture because I make very good life decisions. I barely edited this so if it sucks then oh well.
> 
> Something mostly-canon because I read on the wiki that Alivebur doesn't have a grave and that upset me for some reason. Also c!Techno deserves better and should be the main character.
> 
> I don't think there's any major trigger warnings for this one (please comment if you think I've missed something)! Please read the tags before reading the fic tho <3
> 
> ///
> 
> This is a work of fiction about my interpretation of the persona's of CC's, not the CC's themselves. Do not repost my fics to other sites. Do not send my fics to CC's. If you're a CC, in the nicest way possible, go away. This is for the fans.

Techno didn't exactly _agree_ to being Wilbur's godfather.

Phil sprung it on him, on a rare day when Techno gets enough time off the battlefield to come visit. Wilbur's mother is already dead by then; Wilbur is three weeks old. Techno's first instinct is to say _god no,_ but he doesn't. He just hesitates.

"Listen, we've got no one else. If something happens to me, I need you to take care of Wilbur." Phil cradles the sleeping baby in his arms, sitting on the bench outside his house. Early autumn is warm enough this year, despite the breeze sweeping the flat lands.

"I'm terrible with kids." Techno says quietly, although he knows he'd never let anything bad happen to this child. Not while he's still breathing. "But if you insist, I guess I'll do it."

"You wanna hold him?" Phil asks with a smile, handing the baby to Techno before he can say no. Techno panics briefly, but Wilbur lies happily in his arms, smiling. Techno smiles back.

They don't see much of each other. Phil and Techno are used to hardly meeting; Phil is centuries old and Techno has been functionally immortal since he turned twenty-one, almost seventy years ago, so not seeing each other for a decade is normal. But Techno does his best to visit on Wilbur's birthday at least every other year. He always brings little trinkets and stories of his adventures. Wilbur gets overly excited every time, even once he's far too old for that sort of thing. Techno has something other than war to look forward to for once.

Other children pass through the house, adopted by Phil or picked up by Wilbur, but Techno doesn't pay much attention to them. Wilbur is always his favourite.

He can't attend Wilbur's wedding due to a small issue involving a squid and some potatoes, but he does meet Sally eventually, and later little Fundy. It all makes Techno feel very old.

He doesn't think twice when he gets the letter.

_Uncle Techno_  
_Up for a war?_  
_Wilbur Soot x_

A set of coordinates are printed at the bottom, alongside a code word. Syndicate.

Techno takes his horse and rides for two days straight, only stopping when his horse needs to. He arrives at Pogtopia exhausted, only to be bombarded by Tommy, who Wilbur has apparently either adopted or dragged along into his mischief. Techno doesn't like Tommy very much to begin with, but eventually the kid grows on him a little. He's a bit of an idiot, but he means well, and he is _very_ into the idea of revolution. Techno appreciates that.

Fundy's absence breaks Wilbur's heart; it's obvious to everyone. Techno can't imagine what it's like, and when he tries to imagine a betrayal like that, it makes him _angry_. Sometimes he can't decide if he wants to strangle Fundy or rescue him. The kid made a decision, a bad one in Techno's opinion, but he's like his father; independent and rebellious to a fault. 

Techno works so hard to get Wilbur's land back. The potato farm, the bunker, all the equipment he gathered alone. He even kills Tubbo, a kid that reminds him far too much of Wilbur.

Everything goes wrong in the end.

L'manburg explodes and Techno cackles in glee. Tommy stands against him, but Dream is by Techno's side. It's nice to be appreciated for once. He looks out for Wilbur in the chaos, but Techno doesn't see him. Techno assumes Wilbur is off hiding from Tommy. He realises what actually happened when he finds Phil sobbing, covered in blood.

"He’s dead I killed him he's dead my son is dead." Phil cries onto Techno's shoulder. Techno doesn't process it for several hours, not believing a word Phil says until they go back for his son's body.

Wilbur looks so small, crumpled on the ground with the sword still in his chest. Techno crouches next to him and runs a hand through his godson's hair.

"Wil..." he whispers, as if he expects him to wake up.

He doesn't.

They bury him out in the woods, under a large oak tree which Phil planted as a child, away from prying eyes and grave robbers. They don't give him a headstone, but Techno carves a message into the tree.

_Wilbur Soot.  
__Father. Leader. Friend._

When Techno suggests inviting Fundy to the funeral, Phil just glares at him. "We're the only family that never betrayed him."

"You murdered him." Techno points out.

"He asked me to."

Techno doesn't want to know if that's true.

He watched Wilbur spiral, not look after himself. The drugs, the lack of hygiene, the general madness. No amount of potatoes or decent gear could fix that. Techno wonders if he should've given Wilbur a hug before he died. Or just talked to him. Or done fucking anything to help instead of getting so wrapped up in a Revolution that failed.

Phil doesn't speak for three days after the funeral. Techno builds his house out in the snow, almost identical to the one he grew up in, and invites Phil over. Phil arrives, and doesn’t say a word. They sit on Techno's porch, drinking tea and watching the snow fall.

"Did he really ask you to kill him?" Techno asks eventually, after far too much silence. He can't believe Wilbur, after everything, would commit suicide. Well, yes he can, but Wilbur wouldn't make Phil do it, would he?

"Yes." Phil whispers. "He begged me to do it."

"And you listened?" Techno asks, his tone accusatory. Phil hadn't seen Wilbur in nearly two years before he died. _Techno_ saw him more often, and he's never there for anyone.

"I- you didn't hear him. If I said no he would've just done it himself." Phil shakes his head. "If I could do nothing else, I could do that."

"You could've helped him!" Techno stands up, raising his voice without realising it. "He was your son, and you let him wither away and die after he lost everything!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"No, I don't think you do." Techno yells. "You called him _once_ , after he lost his son, his home. He almost lost Niki too. You _know_ how important she is to him."

Niki and Wilbur were best friends for years, closer than even Phil and Techno. If the festival hadn't happened, they never would've rescued her. Schlatt could've quite easily killed her, or worse.

"What else do you want me to do?" Phil asks, eyes cold.

"Help, maybe? Did Wilbur write to you asking for help when he lost L'manberg?" Techno asks.

"No, no he didn't."

"No, because he wrote to me instead. Because he knew I would actually be there to come get him out of trouble. Like I always was, because you never were." Techno knows he's crossed a line, that Phil loved Wilbur more than anything. But that doesn't change the fact that he's dead.

"You think I wanted this?" Phil screams, finally cracking. "You think I wanted to kill my only son, make my grandson an orphan?"

"Oh, you care about Fundy now? Do you even know how Wilbur lost his other two lives? Did you know that Fundy lost one of his too?"

"N-no? When did- Wilbur didn't tell me-" Phil looks lost, confused.

"Of course he didn't. But they both told me." Techno takes a deep breath. "I'm gonna tell Fundy where his father is buried, and let him decide wether or not he hates you."

"Techno!" Phil yells, but he’s already gone, riding Carl into the winter cold.

Techno finds Fundy sitting by a river, watching the salmon jump upstream.

He tells the boy the truth.

Fundy doesn't like it.

Techno comes home, feeling like shit for everything that has happened. Phil is gone, but Techno finds him at the tree, carving something into the headstone.

_Wilbur Soot.  
__Father. Leader. Friend. **Son**._

Techno stands behind Phil silently for a moment, then Phil straightens up.

"I'm going back to L'manberg." He says. "I have to make sure Tubbo isn't going to do anything stupid to my son's country."

Techno nods. "I will destroy it if I have to."

Phil turns to look at him, sorrow in his eyes. "I have no intention of stopping you."

**Author's Note:**

> C!Techno deserves to feel his emotions. C!Phil deserves to be YELLED AT.  
> Thank you for reading! Kudos and Comments are always appreciated :)!


End file.
